Bleeding Love
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS MAYBE...?


**Summary: **Naruto is the newest student at Konoha High. Of course, being the loudmouth he is, of course he has to make a lasting impression. At first things seem pretty normal, until a bully named Junko appears. With all the drama of being a high schooler, can Naruto manage to keep the one person that ever said they love him? Keep reading to find out.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto or any related character belong to Mashi Kishimoto. Hey I may not own Naruto but if I did him and Sasuke would have already had little boy love babies.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, NejiLee, ShinoKiba, KakaIru Please don't comment on the couples. If you don't like it please keep all negativity to yourseleves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he came closer to the door of his first class, he became irritated with the noise coming from the room, since Kakashisensei was always late. He came so late that there was only enough time to hand out that night's homework assignment. So that gave the students time to talk with each other freely. He sighed and slammed the door open. A sudden 'hush' came over the room as he walked over to the chalk board. Picking up a piece of chalk, the boy quickly and sloppily wrote his name in huge letters. 'Uzumaki Naruto.' He sat the stick back down and turned to face the class. "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" The new comer gave a grin, as if he never did anything. A confused look spread swiftly across the room. In the back, one boy stood ready to retort, but another figure walked through the opened door. Kakashisensei, a silver haired man, walked in waving his hand, giving another one of his lame excuses. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to help an old lady with her groceries." He stepped up to his board, looking at the name written on it. The man sighed. "Guess there's no need to introduce you now." Kakashi looked around the room saying, "Well, take a seat anywhere." Naruto walked through the rows of desks to find an empty seat. Finally he sat down next to a very canine-like boy. The boy grunted. "Heh, you shouldn't have done that." The blond looked over at him questioning what he meant. "What are you, some type of idiot? Just look around. Not even three minutes here and you've already drawn a lot of attention." Naruto looked around and caught a group of four other guys staring at him. He sighed and turned back to his conversation. "I guess your right. But if that's the case, why are you talking to me then?" The other boy shrugged. "I don't judge people that fast. The name's Kiba, by the way." Kiba turned his head, ending the conversation. 'Kiba, eh? Hmmm... he's kinda interesting.'

Seconds later the first period bell rang. Students jumped up excitedly, shoving things into their bags, ready for the day to be over. Except for Naruto. He slowly lifted his bag to his shoulder, ready to leave, until he felt someone tap him. He turned to face another boy with a high pony tail and a bored look on his face. "Yo, Naruto, right?" The blond nodded. "Yeah, what of it?" The boy sighed and looked down. "It's really bothersome, but you shouldn't have done that." What the hell is he talking about? "Hmmm... Oh, call me Nara Shikamaru. Watch your back from now on. What's your next class?" Naruto, shocked by the sudden change in topic, answered, "Um, biology." Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. I'll walk you there. My class is right next door." The blonde smiled and thanked him.

The rest of the day was pretty normal and all together boring. The blond did meet a few other people though at lunch. There was Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru from this morning, of course. Then there was Aburame Shino, who had a strange bug fetish, and the bottomless pit of a stomach, Akimichi Choji. There was also an overly excited Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, who didn't speak much all day, Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin, Yamanaka Ino, the one that kept conversations going all day, and Haruno Sakura, Ino's best friend. So far, everyone seemed really nice and friendly. Unfortunately, things didn't stay that way for very long. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the end of the day came and everyone was saying their farewells. "See you guys tomorrow." Naruto said over his shoulder as he waved to his friends. "Alright." see you!" "Later, Narutokun." "Ja ne!" Were some of his replies. As he walked towards the gate he thought about the entire day. Hmmm... I guess it was a good day. Really I can't complain. It started off kind of weird, but everything here is perfectly normal. And everyone is an ideal person. That's good. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. "Hey kid, wait up." Naruto looked behind him to see a severely over weight boy holding a practice katana in his hands, surrounded by four others. The blond gave him a vague look. "You're new around here, aren't you? Well, let me be the first to tell you how things work. I'm Tarashi Junko, and I like being entertained. Everything happens when I say it does. If you don't follow my script...well, just be ready for the worst." Junko's goons laughed lightly. Naruto let a growl come out from deep within his throat. "Well, let me tell you how I work. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I don't take shit like that from other people. I hate guys like you. The lowest people on Earth." Junko's expression suddenly changed from pleased to have another victim to plan pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU TWERP?!" The blond wiped spit off his face and turned on his heel. "If you're done, then please excuse me." Junko snarled and snapped his fingers. One of the four boys ran forward, turning Naruto around and punched him in the face. Gasps of shock and surprise filled the air. Naruto stumbled back and wiped his chin checking for blood. He looked up at the boy and drove his knee into his stomach. The goon coughed violently, spitting up blood, but Naruto really didn't care. The blond grabbed the other by the hair and repeated his previous action of driving his knee into the boys face, breaking his nose and giving him a busted lip. Naruto dropped the boy to the ground. The other three goons looked down at their partner. "You bastard!" said one of them. All three ran towards him shouting in unison. Fists flew at the blond's face and body. They would have hit him if Naruto hadn't dropped to the ground. He balanced himself on his hands and kicked, making all of them fall. The ocean eyed boy stood and walked over to kick one of the other boys in the ribs and stepped on his face. To the other, he ground his heel into his stomach. The last one he picked back up and coldly pushed him once more on the chin. He dropped him when he heard a few screams. 'Damnit my head hurts. Screaming is not required people.' The boy glared at Junko and repeated himself. "The lowest people on Earth. Bastards like you, really piss me off." He walked away, ready to go home. 

"Whoa, that guy just took all of them by himself." "Yea, what is he?" "I don't know but, I don't wanna mess around with him." Me neither." Naruto listened to them all but just decided to ignore it. His friends stood in amazement, along with Kakashisensei. "Ddid you guys just see that?" Ino stuttered out. "Really, Naruto is...unbelievable." Shikamaru stated. Hinata mumbled out, "More than that! He's incredible!" One thought passed all their minds, 'Amazing!' The blond walked out the gates and continued down the street. Unknown to him, a stranger watched him with deep interest. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you guys. Ok I know I promised a SasuNaru Mpreg story next, but this has just been itching in my head ever since I saw a certain Naruto ending. If you know what it is kudos for you. Anyways, the Mpreg is going to be a sequel to this. Since that one will take a lot more time, I'll use breaks in between this one to think about it. Sorry if it's crappy, but the perfect, first copy got deleted, due to...my computer being an ass! Punches monitor Ow! you broke my hand you bastard! Well that's enough stupidity for today. So...see ya next. And just one little reminder... ... ... ...KEEP READING BLEEDING LOVE AND OTHER EARLYDEATH CREATIONS!!!

Ja ne


End file.
